


Sex Toy Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [74]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: M/M, Rec list, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in March 2020.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 1





	Sex Toy Recs

Both fics focusing on sex toy use and fics where they play a role in just one memorable scene were welcomed for this theme. 

### Steve/Bucky Sex Toys Fic Recs

 **Title:** Call Boy  
**Why:** Beefy escort Steve introduces Bucky to gay sex and various sex toys after his ex wife Natasha vindictively sets him up with an unexpected hot blonde for the company getaway. Feelings and protectiveness ensue. Meaty fic at 150k words.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424060/>

**Title:** Drive It Like You Stole It  
**Why:** Absolutely hilarious, enjoyable, sexy, body swap fic, featuring “The Purple Thing”, a reluctant Spidey, alien magic, and a road trip. Sex toys are not a major focus of the fic but do feature in pride of place. Even has a podfic.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331615/>

**Title:** The Games We Play  
**Why:** This one don't have a lot of sex toys but those that are in it are memorable I promise that. (hint in the tags)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542448/>

**Title:** Mr. Self Destruct  
**Why:** oh my gosh. It's simultaneously hot as hell and heartwrenching. Bucky frantically tries to recover from past HTP by seeking out sex, buying a monster dick sex toy, and alternating between imagining Steve and his abusers…truly terrific writing with a hopeful ending.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057324>

**Title:** Not Another Supersoldier Fantasy  
**Why:** the Avengers make sex toys! Bucky discovers Steve’s. There may be feelings involved.  
**Why 2:** It was the first fic I thought of when I saw the theme and it remains one of my absolute favorites  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383895>

**Title:** ready (steady)  
**Why:** Steve and Bucky awkwardly explore kinks, and it's pretty adorable.  
**Why 2:** And hot as fuck!!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245873>

**Title:** Venus in Vibranium  
**Why:** Steve/Bucky is the primary pairing, but it also has Bucky/Natasha, Steve/Bucky/Natasha, and minor Steve/Peggy and Peggy/Angie. This fic has some of my favorite sex scenes in the fandom, including both Steve and Natasha having fun with Bucky while he's wearing a remote controlled vibrating plug.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258737>

**Why:** Two last minute additions in the “Tony tries to shock Steve and Bucky by giving them sex toys” subcategory. The sex toys aren't a major part of either fic, but they are a memorable one:  
**  
Title:** Sparked Up Like a Book of Matches  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064119>  
**  
Title:** Make It Till You Fake It  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760791>

### Bonus: Sex Toys Recs For Other Ships

 **Title:** Thrust Issues  
**Ship:** Steve/Tony  
**Why:** Tony wants to have sex with Steve but is too insecure to ask outright. Steve wants to have sex with Tony but feels self-conscious about his super-serum enhanced dick. Feels, pining, miscommunication, and working their way to love. Sex toys aren't the main plot but do make a delicious appearance along the way.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852309/>

**Title:** The To-Do List  
**Ship:** Steve/Nat  
**Why:** I mean it's ipoiledi, so. Friends having some fun, friendly sex. The line, “It didn’t violate some kind of weight limit?” re: the dildo Steve ordered for himself.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918328>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
